Nightmare
by Hi5totheface
Summary: Krista wakes from a nightmare and is comforted by Ymir. Yumikuri. Oneshot. *i know what happens in the manga but this doesn't have spoilers for those who just watch the anime*


**This story has been in my head for a while now, and I finally wrote it down. I really needed some Yumikuri. This is just a sweet little story that will make you smile by the end. Hope you enjoy it.**

Krista starred at the scene before her. Blood plastered the walls, leaving them a stony crimson color. She couldn't move. Her legs felt like concrete, and her terror forced her to stand there. Unable to look away from the gruesome scene of her friends dying.

"Krista! Look out!" Ymir screamed, crashing into the small blonde and sending her crashing into one of the buildings. She laid on the ground, still unable to move. Ymir was standing with her back turned to the blonde. The tall girl's head was craned up words at something outside of. Krista's range of sight. Her eyes followed the brunette's gaze, and she noticed the Titan looking down at her dear friend. In a swift move, Ymir grabbed for her swords, but it was too late. The Titan had her in it's grasp. It lifted the girl up in its giant fist, easily breaking the girl's legs like they were only twigs. She let out a cry in pain, as her head tossed back in agony.

"Y-Ymir." Krista choked out, reaching a wavering hand up towards her friend. Ymir looked back at the goddess with a look of fear and anger. Both directed at the creature holding her. It lifted her closer to it's mouth and Krista gasped for air, but couldn't get any. It's giant jaws slammed shut over Ymir's body. Blood sprayed on it's face and down onto the ground. Drops of blood landed on the blonde' nose as she quivered in fear. The Titan swallowed the rest of her beloved comrade before looking down at the her, helplessly laying on the ground.

XxX

Krista woke up in her bed, her body caked in a cold sweat. Her breathing was heavy and uneven, as the small girl attempted to calm herself. She curled up in a ball and ducked her head between her legs. Tears filled the young teen's eyes before falling down her cheeks and landing on the sheet.

The mattress seemed to dip down a bit next to her, but she hardly noticed. A rough but gentle hand pressed against her shoulder and she flinched at the touch.

"Krista? What's wrong? Krista...why are you crying?" It was Ymir. She placed and arm around the girl and pulled her close. Krista turned into the embrace and began to sob against her friend's chest.

"I-It was awful..." She mumbled, trying to stop her tears.

"What was? What happened?" Ymir's voice was soothing as she leaned closer to the goddess.

"I had a nightmare. Y-You died in it. It was so real and awful. I-I don't want to lose you Ymir." her voice quivered as she tried to get out the words. Ymir kissed the girl on the forehead lightly. It was short, but after her lips moved away, Krista could still feel their warmth.

"Don't worry. It wasn't real. I'm right here. I'm alive Krista." She took the blonde's cheeks in her hands and began to rub her thumb against Krista's soft skin. She wiped the tears away before kissing the girl on the nose lightly. the goddess looked up at her. Ymir was the only thing she couldn't live without. If Ymir wasn't in her life, then Krista knew she wouldn't be where she was. She might not even be alive. She loved Ymir.

As if Ymir had been reading the petite's mind, she leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, this time on the lips. It was short and sweet, but also warm. She smiled and leaned her forehead against Krista's.

"Wow. I can't believe it took you having a nightmare for me to be able to kiss you." Krista starred up at her before a soft smile spread across her face. She leaned in and kissed Ymir, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck. Ymir kissed her back, placing her hands on Krista's lower back comfortably. They stayed like that for a while. Just kissing each other in the darkness. After some time, Ymir pulled away with a smirk. She wrapped the blonde in a warm hug, nuzzling her nose into Krista's neck. Krista let out a quiet giggle before returning the hug graciously.

"will...you stay with me? I don't want to sleep alone." She mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

"Of course I will. I'll stay as long as you want me to." Ymir replied. she laid back and allowed Krista to curl up into her. She draped an arm over her goddess before pulling the sheet over them. She placed a kiss on Krista's forehead before closing her eyes. Krista fell asleep, listening to the sound of Ymir's steady heartbeat. Ymir soon followed, as she listened to Krista's breathing, holding her tight.

**I know this story has been done so many times, but I just really wanted to write this. Please comment or PM me, and if you want me to write for a certain ship, I will definitely try.**


End file.
